Wraith Attack!
by Elemental flair
Summary: When Legolas and his siblings go on a scouting trip with the twins, things are bound to get crazy. But when they are attacked by wraiths, everything goes wrong. Especially when ?is killed protecting Legolas.
1. Arrive

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR:  
  
I would suggest reading Sacred Stones or Pranks and Love before this, but it's up to you. It would clear some things up though. If you would rather not read them, I would be more then happy to answer any questions you might have.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Dear Elrond,  
  
I am sending you this letter to inform you that my children have now left the confines of Mirkwood and are now making their way to Imaldris. There is no need to fear for their safety. Legolas just completed his warrior training, and has been looking forward to this trip. The others are adequate warriors them selves. I might warn you though, not to let your sons have a shooting contest with Legolas. His skill is superb, and he has out-shot all of the warriors in Mirkwood, myself included. As it has been quite a while since our children have seen each other, it seemed right to send them off. Besides Ianna is pining for Elrohir. Also I have sent Mussassi to Lothlorien. He will abide there for quite some time. His hatred for Legolas continues to grow, and I am worried. He tried to push Legolas into a spider's web. I'm afraid that he might kill him. On a happier note, my children should be arriving any moment. Also, tell the twins to beware. They have thought up many pranks to play. With some help of course. Ahem, ahem.  
  
Sincerely, Thranduil  
  
Elrond finished the letter and looked around. He heard a skirmish start in the courtyard. He looked out the window to see the children of Mirkwood arriving.  
  
Jaren was tussling with Elladan. Ianna and Elrohir were kissing. Legolas was laughing and climbing on Elrohir's back. Kriss was grinning at Ianna and making kissy faces.  
  
For the time they were staying things were going to be hectic. Of course, everybody's life needed a little excitement. Other wise things would get boring.  
  
The children made their way inside of the dwelling, and were greeted by Elrond.  
  
"Welcome, Thranduil's children. I hope that your stay in Imaldris will be a pleasant one. There will be a banquette in your honor tonight so there will be occasion to dress up. If you need any nice clothes, just ask. Also some festivities will be arranged. Do you have any requests?" Asked Elrond.  
  
Legolas spoke up. "Could we have an archery tournament?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Elrond looked at him a moment, he smiled when he realized that the child didn't wish to gloat over his skill, he only wanted the practice.  
  
"Certainly. In a few day's once you are accustomed to Imaldris, and are rested we shall hold an archery tournament. Now, you look ready to fall asleep. Elladan and Elrohir will escort you to your rooms. And boys." Elladan and Elrohir turned around to face their father.  
  
"Once you have shown them to their rooms report back here. We need to discuss the honey that made it's way into Glorfindell's hair."  
  
Both boys meekly complied.  
  
Elrond sighed. Yes it was going to be very hectic around here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry that it's so short. I don't have much time to write it longer. I'll try to get a new chapter out soon. ^_^  
  
Please review. You wouldn't want me to starve would you?  
  
EF. 


	2. Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.  
  
Oh, and Legolas is about 1000, so quite some time has passed since he last saw the twins. He completed his warrior training early. He was better than most of the other warriors. Except for the most seasonal warriors, and his siblings. On his 1000 birthday he was given a dagger much like Ianna's. They are identical. A pair that Thranduil split up among his children.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You haven't changed much." Said Ianna, surprising the twins.  
  
The Mirkwood siblings had been walking the hall, and heard the argument ensuing between the twins.  
  
Quickly everyone took sides except for Legolas. He bit his lip and kept looking between his brothers, who had sided with Elladan, and Ianna, who had sided with Elrohir. The two of them then left.  
  
Jaren saw his indecision and made his decision easy for him. "Legolas go with them. Then the sides will be fare. This is war. If it's not fair it's not fun."  
  
"It's war? What kind?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Why, a war of pranks brother. And I know that they will need your help. Now go with them." Jaren grinned as Legolas ran off calling out to the other two. "Now, we need some good pranks. Any come to mind?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ianna, Legolas and Elrohir were in the archery grounds, sitting and talking when an arrow thudded into the tree just above Elrohir's head. Attached to it was a message. It read  
  
To the three of you,  
  
We hereby challenge you. For all of the stay of the Mirkwood children, we will wage war. (Ask Legolas if you are confused.) Throughout the tournaments we shall be against each other foremost. Since we need to be in teams of three it is only logical that we stay in the groups we are already in. The losers have to be the slaves of the winners for a week.  
The Formidable Threesome. If you agree, shoot this arrow to the old elm.  
  
Ianna looked at the others. "I say, if they want a fight, then lets give them a fight. You in?" She asked the others.  
  
"Yea." They said.  
  
They signed it as "The Deadly Trio'. Just as Elrohir was about to shoot the arrow Legolas put his hand on it.  
  
"Hold on, I can see them." He whispered. "Let me shoot it."  
  
Elrohir was puzzled but gave Legolas the arrow.  
  
Twang.  
  
Off it sped. There was a thunk, and a cry of outrage. Elrohir and Ianna started laughing when they realized that the arrow had pinned Elladan to the tree.  
  
"And so it begins." Said Elrond to his advisors.  
  
Erestor looked up. "So what begins my lord?" He asked.  
  
"Why the destruction of Imaldris."  
  
"Huh?" said Glorfindell.  
  
Elrond sighed. " The twins and Thranduil's children have divided up into two teams."  
  
Both advisors groaned. "And we thought two was bad." Said Glorfindell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it's short, I'm sorry.  
  
The next chapter will have more action in it I promise.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
De@D EyeS SEe No FUtURe: Cool name. ^_^ I'm glad you like my fics. It feels good to hear that. ^_^  
  
angelbird12241: K  
  
Please review. You wouldn't want me to starve would you?  
  
EF 


	3. Pink!

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.  
  
Does no one like this story? Come on people, if you read it then please review. I only got one. Even if you don't like it then at least review it and tell me why. Arrggghhh. I've never felt so let down. If you are an author then you know how important reviews are. Please review so I don't decide to quit. I'm starving here!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The yells echoed down the hallway.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lord Elrond ran into the bathing quarters, from where the yelling had come from. He found his answer a short while later, when he entered the bathing quarters.  
  
Three enraged princes looked at him from under.hot pink hair?  
  
Elrond looked at the princes, and tried to smother a laugh. He wasn't successful as Elladan turned to him and said, "Laugh and you're next."  
  
"Let's go to my study and you tell me what happened." Although he already had a pretty good suspicion of who was behind the princes hair color.  
  
The lord of Imaldris spotted Glorfindell heading down the bathing hall but thought nothing of it. 'He is probably just going to see what the yelling was about.'  
  
They reached the study, and, by the bright pink color on the princes cheeks, they had been noticed, on more than one occasion.  
  
"Now, tell me why you're hair is bright pink." Asked Elrond, smirking.  
  
Elladan glared at his father. " We were heading to the bathing area when we heard Legolas speaking to Ianna. He was just telling her that he had finished bathing, and had planted honey in the shampoo that we usually use. So when we bathed, we used the other bottle. We thought that we had outsmarted them."  
  
"I see. And did non of you remember that, as young as he is, Legolas is one of the best fighters in Mirkwood, and probably heard you in the hall long before you heard him? I would have expected you two," he pointed at Jaren and Kriss, "to have known better, seeing as he's your brother."  
  
"Well we've been away on scouting trips and didn't really know Legolas' abilities firsthand. Ianna is the only one who knows the true extent of his skills." Explained Jaren.  
  
"Hmm. Well I don't remember any potion for getting color out of ones hair, but I'll search my books today. For the moment though, I would suggest getting ready for the archery tournament. It's tomorrow and I'm sure that you could all use the practice."  
  
The three boys nodded grimly. None of them relished the thought of going onto the archery field with pink hair, but Lord Elrond was right. They did need the practice.  
  
As they turned to leave, Elrond spoke once more, "Oh and boys. Weapons are off limits in this war. That's too dangerous an approach. I'll tell the others as well. Now be off."  
  
They set off towards the archery fields.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
However there was a different problem in the bathing quarters.  
  
"My Lord you must not enter." Legolas tried unsuccessfully to sway the barlog-slayer."  
  
"Oh and why not?"  
  
"Because it's not safe."  
  
Glorfindell snorted. "Boy I just returned form a scouting trip and am in need of a bath. No more tricks. Now move." He pushed past Legolas and slammed the door.  
  
Legolas paled and ran to Elrohir's room, where Elrohir and Ianna waited.  
  
"We have a problem he said."  
  
Ianna grinned. "What, did they figure it out?"  
  
"No, no there hair is a nice shade of pink. "Legolas couldn't help but smile in remembrance. Then he paled when he remembered what had brought him so quickly to the room. "It's Glorfy. He's taking a bath. He wouldn't let me enter to remove the shampoo's."  
  
The other two elves's paled. Then an angry screech reached their ears, and all three paled even more.  
  
"I would guess that it's time for us to disappear for a while." Said Elrohir.  
  
The others nodded, and the grabbed up their weapons, and headed out to the forest to wait out Glorfindell's rage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The irate warrior made his way to Elrond's study, where the elven lord looked over his books to find a way to remove the die from the princes hair.  
  
Elrond looked up when Glorfindell entered the room in a huff. He looked at Glorfindell and started to crack up. Glorfindell's hair stuck out in odd directions and he had a couple brushes stuck in his hair.  
  
"I guess he did put honey in the other bottle." Was all Lord Elrond could say before he burst out laughing.  
  
"It's not funny." Yelled Glorfindell.  
  
"Actually it is. At least your hair isn't pink." Said Erestor. He had calmly entered the room, after hearing Glorfindell's outburst.  
  
Glorfindell turned an interesting shade of purple, and left muttering to himself about revenge.  
  
Erestor looked at Elrond, who was helplessly laughing on the floor. 'So un- lordly like.' He thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in the forest the 'Deadly Trio' laughed at the expenses of the 'Formidable Threesome.'  
  
Soon it became dark and they headed back to Imaldris, for a day of archery and fun awaited them.  
  
They didn't notice the eyes watching their retreat.  
  
"Which one does our Lord require?" asked one of the lothsome creatures.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we'll find out in a few day's time" Hissed another.  
  
The wraiths melted back into the shadow, to await the return of the three elves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I bet you thought that the wraiths would attack huh? ^_^  
  
Well, I'm not telling. Hee, hee, hee.  
  
If you want to find out then review. If only one person reviews like last time, then I won't continue.  
  
Thanks to my reviewer:  
  
De@D EyeS SEe No FUtURe: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You were my only review. Thank you for reviewing ^_^.  
  
Please people, review.  
  
I don't want to starve. :(  
  
Please review.  
  
EF. 


	4. Tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. Wouldn't it be nice if I did though. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas awoke, feeling as if something was amiss. Ianna and Elrohir were still asleep, so it couldn't be something terribly bad. The 'Deadly Trio' had decided to reside in Logolas' room for the night, as the 'Formidable Threesome' were bound to pull some crazy stunt.  
  
Legolas frowned. He couldn't place it, but something was wrong. Suddenly a hand covered his mouth and bound his arms to his sides. He struggled but to no avail. His assailant was much stronger than he.  
  
As he was forced out of the room, he managed to slam his foot into the wall, causing a vase to fall off its stand and crash to the floor. His kidnapper cursed and took off running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ianna awoke when the vase crashed to the floor. She and Elrohir jumped up and took off running in hot pursuit. They caught up to the Legolas and the mystery figure in a secluded hallway that few ventured in to. Glorfindell's hallway.  
  
Legolas was shoved into the room, and Ianna along with Elrohir were pushed in as well. The assailants closed the door and held it shut. The 'Deadly Trio' decided against banging on the door, as that would awake the sleeping barlog. Slayer that is.  
  
They quietly creeped to the window, but didn't notice the wire, and they tripped. The wire released a bucket of water onto Glorfindell's head, and he woke with a roar.  
  
"What in Mordor's name are you doing in my room." He yelled. His thundering voice awoke many of the sleeping occupants of Rivendell, who came to see what the matter was.  
  
The young elves cowered in the corner, too scared to utter a word. Even Elrohir, who had seen the barlog slayer mad many times, hadn't seen him this angry.  
  
Elrond entered the room looking very worse for wear. "What is going on here?" He asked,  
  
Ianna was the first to speak up. "My Lord, we were all sleeping in Legolas' room for the night when Elrohir and I heard the vase crash to the floor. We heard running in the hall and noticed that Legolas wasn't in the room so we followed. We chased our assailants down this hallway where we were pushed into Lord Glorfindell's room. Please sir, we really meant no disrespect." The last part was aimed at Glorfindell.  
  
Glorfindell blushed and looked away mumbling under his breath.  
  
"I see." Said Lord Elrond. "And why didn't you just leave through the door again."  
  
"Because someone was holding it closed." Legolas piped up.  
  
Elrond looked at Glorfindell, who looked blankly back at him.  
  
"Very well, I suggest that everyone go back to bed. I trust that there will be no more disturbances this night?" He looked at Elladan, who nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day everyone was talking about the three elflings who had dared to wake Glorfindell from slumber.  
  
During breakfast the 'Deadly Trio' were stared at by many. After all, few would approach Glorfindell, much less wake him from sleep. Especially when he was in a bad mood. It was like inviting death onto you're hearth.  
  
The trio enjoyed all the attention, though, much to the disappointment of the threesome.  
  
After breakfast, all the occupants of Imaldris broke off into groups of three or four, for the tournaments. Each team had a set of colors to represent them. As long as no two designs were the same, it was okay to have the same colors.  
  
In the tournament, only one person could be entered per activity.  
  
The tournament began with sparring. Combatants encouraged each other, and soon only Elrohir and Kriss were left. They fought with equal determination. From the sidelines, they were cheered on by the warriors that had lost. Soon though Kriss misjudged the distance between him and Elrohir, enabling Elrohir to pin him to the ground. The first activity point went to the Deadly Trio.  
  
The second event was sword fighting. Straight off, Ianna was paired off against Jaren. In slightly less time than it had taken Elrohir to beat Kriss, Jaren had Ianna on the ground with the sword at her neck. She conceded the fight and he helped her up grinning. The rounds continued and finally the second activity point was awarded to the ' Formidable Threesome'.  
  
The next event wasn't as easy. The royal children were up against seasoned warriors in... hide and seek? The game was one of tracking skills. The 'Deadly Trio' soon took the point for that.  
  
After that, there was a pie-eating contest. The cooks had prepared wondrous foods, but even so, a group of older elves took the point for that one.  
  
Finally, it came to the last event. Archery. The 'Terrible Threesome' and the 'Deadly Trio' were neck and neck for first place. Many other teams had scored points, but none compared to the royal children.  
  
Right before the event started a page ran up to Elrond and whispered in his ear. Elrond smiled and nodded, and the page ran off.  
  
After many rounds of shooting, it came down to Legolas and Elladan. The faced each other and grinned, before taking their places. They aimed and released. Both arrows were directly in the middle of the target. After many times of tying. They were down to the final round. Elladan shot first. The arrow was almost directly in the middle.  
  
"Ha beat that." He taunted Legolas.  
  
Legolas just smiled and readied for the shot. Quick as lightening he pulled to arrows from his quiver and shot them off together. They whizzed straight into the middle of the target. The 'Deadly Trio' had won.  
  
There was a round of applause, and Elrond stood and greeted the victors. There were no hard feelings as everyone recognized the trio for the great warriors that they were. Soon after, everyone left to get ready for the banquet that would celebrate the victories of each party. Depending on how many points each team had earned; they all would receive prizes.  
  
Upon entering Elrohir's room, the trio was greeted with a surprise.  
  
"What lovely clothes." Gasped Ianna.  
  
There on the bed were three matching outfits. They were green and brown; suitable for patrolling. In the corner, right above where the heart would be, was an emblem of a bow intertwined with a vine. They were practical as well as dressy. The trio quickly dressed and headed into the main hall where the dinning would take place.  
  
They met up with the threesome on the way. The threesome also had green and brown clothing, but instead of a bow and a leaf, theirs had a sword with flames intertwining around it.  
  
The group made their way into the hall and was greeted by loud applause.  
  
Lord Elrond stood up and greeted them.  
  
"Welcome champions. It's about time that you arrived."  
  
The children blushed, because they had taken a little long to get ready.  
  
As 1st and 2nd place winners of the tournament, it is time to receive your gifts. Will the 'Deadly Trio' please step forwards."  
  
Ianna, Elrohir, and Legolas took a step forwards.  
  
"On behalf of Imaldris, I present to you these weapons." He held out two swords and a bow. "These belonged to you now. May they serve you well." He handed the bow to Legolas, and the swords to both Ianna and Elrohir. All of the weapons had the same symbol as their clothes.  
  
Next Elrond called up the 'Terrible Threesome'.  
  
"On behalf of Imaldris, you are also to be presented with weapons." He gave Elladan and Jaren swords, and Kriss a pair of daggers. The weapons all held the emblem of the flamed sword.  
  
"All of these weapons belonged to elfin warriors of old. They have been passed down for generations. Each weapon has it's own history. They hold a past that is dear, not only to Imaldris, but to Mirkwood as well. I am only the keeper, until the time was right to bestow them upon you. Bear them well."  
  
The six royal children beamed and thanked Lord Elrond graciously. Then it was time for the feast. And after that the dance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bum bum bum. ^_^  
  
Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I went up to Adam's State Honor band for a few days last weekend. After that I've only had sparse minutes to work on this chapter. Since I have a delay, I was able to work on this. ^_^  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Deana: Thank you :P  
  
De@d EyeS SEe No FUtURe: Well here's the next chapter. Does that mean that you have a laptop? If so you are very lucky. !_!  
  
ShadowKitty: :) thanks.  
  
Ash: glad you like it. ^_^  
  
fire fearie: I hope that you like this chapter. ^-^  
  
Please review; remember authors feed on reviews and if we don't get any we starve. ^_^  
  
EF. 


	5. Death

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.  
  
Warning: Character death. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The feast was delicious, but that wasn't what held the young elves' attention. It was the dance. Once the music started playing, Ianna and Elrohir went out on the floor, leaving Legolas in the care of Kriss. They trusted him the most out of the three.  
  
Soon Elladan and Jaren found dance partners, and left Kriss with Legolas. A young elfin maiden came up and asked Kriss to dance, he was about to decline, saying that he had to stay with Legolas, but Legolas pushed him to the girl with a grin. He waved his brother off, and Kriss smiled gratefully at him.  
  
Legolas walked out to the gardens, from the banquet hall. He heard the music change from a fast dance, to a slow waltz. Soon he was out of hearing range of the music. This meant that he had wandered far indeed.  
  
He finally reached a large beech tree, which he promptly climbed. It's branches swayed gently in the wind, and Legolas was soon lulled to sleep.  
  
Back at the banquet, the participants, were starting to retire for the night. Ianna and Elrohir were the last couple dancing on the floor. When they finished almost everyone else had left.  
  
Kriss made his way to the couple. "I can't find Legolas." He said.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to keep an eye on him?" Asked Ianna.  
  
"Well, yea but I was asked to dance and he pushed me onto the floor."  
  
"That sounds like Legolas alright. Well there's no reason to alert all of Rivendell about this. He probably just wandered off and fell asleep in a tree. Let's go look for him."  
  
So Kriss, Ianna, and Elrohir made their way out of Rivendell's grounds, searching for Legolas. Soon, with the help of his emerald, Kriss, found the beech tree where Legolas was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Little golden one...it's time to wake up." Ianna whispered into the sleeping prince's ear.  
  
Legolas' eyes slowly refocused, and he grinned up at his sister. "Have a fun time?" he asked.  
  
"Why you little imp." She swatted at him, but he ducked out of her reach, and jumped to the ground.  
  
Once Ianna had climbed down from the tree, they started to make their way back. Soon though, they were lost.  
  
"I've never seen this area around Imaldris before. And I've lived here my entire life." Stated Elrohir.  
  
They wandered around for a bit more, before they finally found the clearing where the 'Deadly Trio' had stayed only a day before.  
  
"Shhh, something feels out of place," said Legolas. "It feels...evil."  
  
"I feel it too." Said Kriss. "As if an evil presence is lurking somewhere nearby."  
  
Shadows shifted, as the four young elves huddled closer together. A hissing issued forth from a couple of the shadows, as five ringwraiths stepped forth from the darkness.  
  
"Which one issssss it?" Asked one.  
  
"Not sssssssure." Answered another.  
  
"One way to find out." Answered the leader. The witch king.  
  
Four of the wraiths stepped forward, grasping the elflings, and tearing them away from each other. The witch king stepped forward, and studied Elrohir. "Not him." It said.  
  
The wraith holding Elrohir flung him into a tree. With a sickening crack, his head crashed into the trunk, and Elrohir knew no more.  
  
"Nooooo!" Screamed Ianna.  
  
The wraith ignored her, and made his way to Kriss. "Got power thissss one doessss. Not the right power though. Too earthy." Kriss was tossed aside, just as Elrohir had been. Only the trees boughs bent forward and picked him up. Keeping him from too much danger.  
  
The wraiths then moved on to Legolas. "Many powerssss, thisss one hasssss. Not sure if it'ssss him. Keep hold."  
  
Last of all the wraith went to Ianna. "Healer thissssss one isssssss. Probably friend of healer. That's one massssther wantsss desssstroyed. Hold her with boy. Destroy both we will."  
  
"No! I...I'm the one that you want. Not him. Kill me not him." Ianna said.  
  
"No Ianna, that's not true." But the wraiths paid him little heed. He was tossed out of the way, but the trees caught him, and gently held him in place.  
  
He watched helpless as Ianna, was held between two of the wraiths. The witch king raised back his sword. As it plunged deep into Ianna's heart, Legolas felt as if his heart was being rendered in two.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooo." He screamed.  
  
Finally, the wraith pulled his sword from her heart. It looked at Legolas and nodded to the other wraiths.  
  
Legolas wriggled from the boughs of the tree, and scampered to Ianna's side. He didn't notice that many elves had appeared, and were fighting off the wraiths. All he saw, was Ianna's limp body.  
  
"Iaaaaaaannnnnaaaaaaaaaa." He screamed.  
  
"Le..Lego...las? I...it's alright. Every thing will be alright."  
  
"Ianna don't leave me. Please. I need you."  
  
"No you don't... you just think that you do. You'll be fine, here." She handed him the dagger that she had gotten on her birthday many years ago. "May it serve you in good faith. Always remember that I love you." She said as her eyes dimmed. Soon they were completely dark, never to see the light of day again.  
  
Sobs racked Legolas' body as he cried over his sister's death. "I swear, that I will destroy every last Nazgul." The young prince promised.  
  
The wraiths had fled, at the appearance of so many elves. One of the elves approached the young prince. "My Lord? We need to move her body from this vicinity. She needs a proper burial."  
  
Legolas spun around, out of the grasp of the friendly arm. He pulled Ianna's dagger from it's sheath and held it up to his neck. "Get away from me." He screamed. The other elves jerked back in surprise.  
  
Before Legolas could slice the tender flesh, though, a hand grasped his and pulled the knife away from his throat. Legolas turned around to face Elrohir, who was grimacing because of the pain in his head. He too, had tears running down his face. "Don't...don't Legolas please. I don't want to lose you too."  
  
Legolas collapsed, and took Elrohir with him. They sat there on the ground, crying for Ianna, for each other.  
  
Finally Elrohir spoke. "Legolas, let me see the dagger." Legolas complied. Elrohir made a slit on his palm and one on Legolas'. He then pressed his palm into Legolas' so that their blood mingled. "Legolas, we are now blood brothers. Together we will avenge her death."  
  
"Agreed." They helped each other to rise, and began the trek back to Imaldris.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think?  
  
I'm sorry for those of you that liked Ianna. Don't blame me, blame Tori, my muse.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
farflung: I forgot about that, yes Elrond did find a potion that removed the pink hair.  
  
XxgemxX: Thank you.  
  
sab: thanks  
  
I'm really sorry, it will take me a while to get the next chapter up, because I'm only allowed on the internet once a week until Easter.  
  
Until then, enjoy. ^_^  
  
EF 


	6. Grief

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jaren, Kriss, and Legolas sat like the dead, along with the Imaldris twins as they awaited the arrival of their father.  
  
Thranduil had been sent the message of his daughter's death and had hurried to grieve with his remaining children.  
  
Finally, the king of Mirkwood arrived with his entourage. He made his way into the great hall as quickly as possible.  
  
"Oh, my sons. I am so sorry," he sobbed. "Please forgive me for taking so long to arrive."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive father. It was not your fault that circumstances prevented as much." Said Legolas in a dead, monotone voice that was completely unbefitting of him.  
  
Thranduil embraced his sons, and they all ventured towards Elrond's quarters.  
  
There Elrond dismissed the children telling them, "The Lady Galadriel has notified me that your brother is almost here why don't you await him in the great hall."  
  
The children left, and the adults had a short reprieve.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon Mussassi made his way into Imaldris' impressive structure. He met his brothers waiting for him in the hall. Tears poured down all of their faces but he was impassive about that. He walked straight for Legolas.  
  
*Slap*  
  
The sound echoed throughout the hall.  
  
"You have no right to grieve for her you miserable little whelp. It's because of you that she is dead."  
  
"Mussassi, you have no right to speak to Legolas that way. There is no way he could have done anything different than the rest of us." Started Jaren.  
  
"Stay out of this." Mussassi said with such vehemence that even Jaren quieted. "You stupid little brat," he swung at Legolas again, this time hitting his other cheek, "all you do is cause pain."  
  
By this time his brothers had grabbed his arms and were trying to drag him away from Legolas.  
  
"You are cursed. No better than the Nazgul themselves. I hate you. It's all your fault. It's all your fault." He screamed at Legolas.  
  
Legolas turned and tore off down the hall, towards Elrond's study, and the safety of his fathers embrace. However, what he heard at the door made him pause.  
  
"Elrond, is my son doomed to be cursed. Twice members of our family have died for him. Is he doomed to cause pain to others." There was more, but Legolas didn't stay around long enough to hear it. He never heard the rest of his fathers grief, nor Elrond's comforting reply. Only two sentences repeated themselves in his head.  
  
'You are cursed. Doomed to be cursed.' He ran and ran until his legs could take it no more.  
  
Later that night, he was found sleeping in the gardens near the pools. He was returned to his family.  
  
The next day they set off back to Mirkwood for the burial ceremony for Ianna. Throughout the entire journey and for that matter a few centuries, Legolas didn't speak a word. Instead keeping unto himself so as not to cause others pain, because of his cursed life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am sorry that it is so short. But it is the last chapter of this story after all.  
  
Here is the summary of the next story that I will hopefully post next Sunday.  
  
Journey to Rivendell  
  
After his sister's death, Legolas hasn't spoken a word. His father sends him to Rivendell, in hopes that Elrond might heal him. Now it's up to the twins, and a young Estel, to help him before it's too late.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
ShadowKitty: Oh, they'll try at least.  
  
De@DEyeSSEeNoFUtURe: it is neat isn't it. ^_^  
  
fire faerie: Ianna is the oldest twin out of her and Mussassi. Legolas is the youngest, his mom died giving birth to him.  
  
Amlee: Thanks, sorry that it took so long.  
  
Please review.  
  
EF. 


End file.
